


Difficult love ~ YoonMin at Hogwarts

by Sugaswife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaswife/pseuds/Sugaswife
Summary: "You're a slytherin... How could I have ever loved you?"A spicy Yoonminau taking place at Hogwarts where Jimin is a new Student at Hogwarts and no one knows how or why he transferred but it won't take long until Yoongi figures out his secret.This is also uploaded on wattpad under the same titel by me aswell and renked best #4 in YoonminauEnjoy!It is not finished yet so leave suggestions and criticism please





	1. Chap 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Basic info so you know what houses they are all in:
> 
> Gryffindor: RM, Jin  
> Hufflepuff: Jimin, J-Hope  
> Ravenclaw: Jungkook  
> Slytherin: Yoongi, Tae
> 
> This is how Namjoon sorted them, I just switched Tae and Chim Chim for convenience.

“Are you ready?”

As an answer Yoongi only groaned. Waking up early is the worst. Especially right after summer break. But to be fair this was the first day of his sixth year and not long until he would graduate so he let out another groan but got up anyway. As He tucked the corners of his bed sheet quite messily into the headboard, Taehyung was already excitedly talking about quidditch practice and how glad he was that the season started so early this year. Yoongi would never admit it but even he could not wait to get his broom out and win their first game.  Last few years they always won the cup and he wasn’t ready to give that up yet.

 

 As they walked into the great hall, yoongis robe still a mess and his tie swinging loosely around his neck, the room was already filled with the noises of students chatting and laughing and the delicious smell of bread and bacon. The Slytherin table was already mostly filled so the two boys scooched in right at the end. A warmth filled the light blue haired boy as he saw all the people who’s faces he had not seen in weeks, all together again like a big family. As he let his eyes sway around the room he could see the Gryffindors, probably already collecting house points, the Ravenclaws being their usual selves and the Hufflepuffs who were laughing and cheering. Everything as always… except…

“Is that boy new?” Tae must have noticed him just a second after his best friend.

Yoongi was positive he knew all students in his year and almost all of them in the years above and below but this Hufflepuff had never crossed his path before and even if he did, it would have been impossible not to notice him. The boy had thick lips that were forming a smile as bright as the stars and his hair, which was shimmering golden in the early morning sun, suited the yellow Hufflepuff robe around his well build body in the best way possible. As if he felt yoongi staring, his head turned and their eyes met for a quick second just before the Slytherin hastily turned back to trying to pick up a piece of bacon with his fork.

Taehyung who had noticed the whole interaction leaned in giggling: “Are you intimidated… by a Hufflepuff?” he whispered with a sly grin.

“No.” Yoongi growled but his best friend knew better and wasn’t able to whipe that smirk off of his face even as Yoongi hit him.

Since classes wouldn’t start until wednesday, the two boys decided to aimlessly roam through the halls before returning to the dorm to finally unpack. The news that they had a new student spread like a wildfire and they were able to slowly gather some information. His name is Jimin and apparently he transferred from Durmstrang but why and how that was even possible no one knew yet. He seemed to be a funny and smart guy but what was even more surprising was the fact that, even though he was the same age as Tae, he was going to take sixth year classes instead of the ones for the students in year five. So talented as well?


	2. Chap 2

It was still early afternoon when Yoongi and his roommate finally finished unpacking, so they decided to take a walk to the quidditch field. Yoongi was quite a good player and has always enjoyed the action and fastness of the game as a seeker. The way the wind would mess up your hair and pull and push on the clothes and the broom always gave him a rush of adrenaline.

 

They weren’t the only ones planning to get some practice hours in while they still had time left before classes would start in two days. The field and even the bleachers were filled with students and teachers. Yoongi left Tae behind at the lockers and stepped out on the field alone. Just wearing his jersey again gave him a rush of adrenaline. In in his hand he was holding his broom, the same one he had for years. The hard wood was filled with little notches, one for every game they had ever won. An extra deep one for the first game he had ever won. In the other hand he was holding a snitch. It felt just like the day he started playing quidditch, nervous if he would make it through the tryouts even though he practiced the whole summer with Jungkook, a dark haired ravenclaw boy he met on the train even before they started their first year. Soon it was discovered that he was a very talented player, even at his young age and now he started playing his fifth year and not much had changed. Yoongi turned around to see where Tae got stuck but he saw him talking to Namjoon, a Gryffindor seventh year, probably about the best play strategies or some girls at school so he didn’t bother calling hm.

The slytherins fingers started tingling as soon he got lifted of the ground, lusting to catch the snitch. His heart started beating faster and with a strong throw he catapulted the tiny golden ball into the air. He let it get a little head start before racing right behind. He tried to keep focused on his subject but his eyes started watering. He forgot his goggles. He closed them just for a second to get his focus back, he wouldn’t let himself stop because of a minor inconvenience like that. He made sure his path was cleared but as soon his eyelids closed another player crossed his way and they slashed into each other. The first scream yoongi heard was Taehyungs before both went down. The fall pushed all air out of his lungs and the only thing he could see while falling was the ground and a yellow Hufflepuff jersey. They weren’t too high up but the pain of the landing sent a shooting pain up yoongis spine only being relieved my Minerva McGonagall hastily yelling spells just moments later. As soon as he was able to hear anything other than his own heartbeat pumping in his ears, he noticed the other student still gasping for air and turned around, still laying on the ground, and ended up almost nose to nose with him. Jimin. His eyes were widened in surprise as well, so he must remember him from this morning.

“Are you alright?” Jimin stammered.

“I’m okay.” Was the only thing Yoongi was able to answer, “what about you?”

“I might have broken a leg or two” He laughed, he seemed to be doing fine.

They kept holding their eye contact a little longer before slowly getting up, testing if all body parts still worked.

“You boys! What was that all about?” Yoongis heart skipped a beat. McGonagalls voice in that tone usually meant no happy ending for the student she talked to.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Admitting that he was flying so recklessly might cost him his spot on the team.

“I am sorry! It was my fault! I got kind of overwhelmed because, you know, I wasn’t allowed to play at Durmstrang anymore. I was so happy being on the field again I got reckless and lost my focus.” Jimins top lip trembled, he thinks it really was his fault. Yoongi was ready to clear the situation up, the Hufflepuff was new at school and shouldn’t have to deal with this teacher on his first day.

To his surprise, McGonagalls expression softened: “Just be careful next time. And now that you two got to know each other, why don’t you show him around Yoongi? And please start with the hospital wing so madam Pomfrey can check you both for injuries.”

 

They didn’t really talk on their way to madam Pomfreys. Yoongi didn’t talk because he rarely just talked and Jimin didn’t talk because he still felt bad about crashing into the slytherin.

“You know it wasn’t your fault, Jimin.” It was almost a whisper but the Hufflepuff still understood “I forgot my goggles and closed my eyes and then hit you.”

“Looks like we’re both idiots.” Yoongi knew Jimin smiled even though he didn’t look at him “However I can’t wait to really see you fall when we play our first game against each other!”

Now the slytherin had to look up. His eyes scanned the other boys face and even though he knew he didn’t mean it seriously Yoongi kept his straight face and grunted: “How about a little scrimmage, just the two of us, after dinner and we will see who is really going to fall.”

 

A little while later, they both made it out of the hospital wing alive and well, just with two bad headaches. Madam Pomfrey lectured them for almost two hours and again, they didn’t really talk on their way down the hall. Yoongi didn’t talk because he rarely just talked and Jimin didn’t talk because he didn’t want to interrupt the slytherin who had a faint smile on his lips looking at a small slip of paper in his hands. They managed to play up their injuries so far that madam Pomfrey decided they wouldn’t have to attend dinner and the sorting of the new first years to “get some rest” and gave them a permission slip to miss it.

Yoongi looked up and smirked: “So what do you wanna do in our free time?”

“Aren’t we supposed to be in our rooms to rest?”  That was not the answer he had hoped for.

“Oh, come on, we are totally fine. Didn’t you say you wanted to lose against me at playing quidditch earlier?”

Jimin scoffed “We will see about that.”

“Okay great! We’ll meet at the bridge in 10!” with these words Yoongi turned around and fastly ran into the direction of the slytherin dorms. Jimin could’ve sworn he heard him laughing in the distance even after blue haired boy turned around the next corner. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to get to the Hufflepuff rooms or the bridge from here.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi was getting a little impatient. Jimin was taking about double the time they agreed on and he still wasn’t in sight anywhere near the bridge. It took way too long for him to realize that the new boy might not know his way around Hogwarts yet and it took even longer for him to realize he should probably go look for him. The Hufflepuff dormitory wasn’t far away so the slytherin decided to walk there quickly. The entrance to the common room was located in a nook on the righthand side of the kitchen corridor, concealed behind a stack of barrels. Since there was no password needed and it was clear that Yoongi was there with good intentions the barrel door swung right open so he could walk through. All other students must have been at dinner already, the common room was completely empty, so the blue haired boy decided to call for the other and an answer came right back.

“Sorry, I don’t know my way around yet, so I couldn’t find my dorm so fast!” A shirtless Jimin stepped through a door to Yoongis left. In the dim warm light he was aware of every inch of skin in his sight.

“Yoongi? Why are you looking at me like that?” He laughed and probably noticed how the other boy let his eyes unwillingly wander over his whole upper body.

“I’m…I’m just realizing now that you stand no chance against me but you are welcome to try” with that he turned around and stomped right back out of the door to hide his red face and get the other boy moving. They didn’t have time forever even though he really wished they did.

After a few steps Jimin caught up. Luckily with a shirt on. Once again, they didn’t talk on their way to the field. This time Yoongi didn’t talk because he was sure he would embarrass himself and Jimin didn’t talk because he thought he would do the same.

As they were walking around a corner, two teachers, McGonagall and madam Pomfrey were walking directly in their direction but were so preoccupied in their conversation, they didn’t notice the two students.

Yoongi froze, his eyes scanning the hall for a possible way to get out of the teachers´ sight and noticed a small wooden door right next to them. With a fast movement he ripped open the gate, grabbed Jimin by his shirt and pulled him right after himself into the small cabinet.

They were standing in between two racks full of towels with just enough space left between them to fit their brooms. The slytherin felt the other boy’s warm breath on his left cheek and slowly lifted his head to look at his face. In the dim light he noticed Jimins delated pupils and slightly parted lips as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what.  

“We have to be quiet,” Yoongi whispered and the other boy just nodded.

McGonagall and madam Pomfrey must have stopped right in front of their door because they could still here the muffled sounds of their conversation even after some time passed. Were they stuck in there for a few minutes? Half an hour? With every second passing it seemed like Jimin found something else to fidget with. First his shirt, then his broom, then one of the towels, then Yoongi`s broom. It seemed like he couldn’t keep his hands still.

“Can you stop moving? Just for a little while?” Yoongi growled. The other boy just got done plucking a few hairs out of his broom.

“Sorry...but it is kind of your fault, you got us into this.” Jimin chuckled.

“Well, if you just met with me on time we wouldn’t be here either!” Yoongi answered

“If you wouldn’t have hit me while playing quidditch we wouldn’t be here at all”

“Just shut up and stop moving already!”

“But I can’t, Yoongi!”

And with a brisk movement the slytherin grabbed Jimins hands and pulled them up above their heads while pushing the rest of his body into the shelves behind him, their faces only centimeters apart. Yoongi could smell the fabric softener of the other boy’s shirt. He must have washed it at home before he came to Hogwarts. Their legs were brushing against each other and neither of them said a word but Jimin finally stopped moving. For a few seconds they stayed completely still until the hufflepufff pushed himself in the direction of the door to escape Yoongis body. He grabbed the knob and stepped outside, pulling Yoongi, who was still holding on to his wrists, right out with him. Mrs. McGonagall and madam Pomfrey were no where to be seen and the slytherin suddenly let go of Jimins hands as if he had burned himself. With a glazed look he stared at his fingertips, contemplating about what to say to resolve the awkward silence but the other boy already moved on without giving him another glance and was now walking down the hallway, coincidentally in the right direction.

 

Once they arrived at the quidditch field they walked into the locker room. When they were both ready they stepped outside and were on their brooms in seconds. They were in luck because they were both chasers, that made a duel a lot easier since they were aiming towards the same goal: the snitch.


End file.
